Intertwined
by freedom.sparks
Summary: A collection of unconnected Norribeth drabbles from a variety of POVs. Rating just to be safe. Drabble 5 - What was it really that almost caused Jack to shoot Elizabeth on that island?
1. Pretence

_Authoress' Note : Hey. This is my first story so all reviews are welcome, especially any involving constructive criticism. I don't have a beta so I'm rather reliant on you guys and my own proof reading. Just a collection of drabbles to try and get into they way of things. _

_Disclaimer: all characters copyright to Disney. _

Will's POV. Set 10 years after World's End.

**Pretence**

He always pretends that he doesn't notice.

When her amber eyes turn to the ocean - that brilliant jade ocean of the Caribbean - he averts his gaze so as to avoid the grief on her features. If he should catch her fingers caressing the smooth gilded handle of a sword he made by order for a man long fallen from grace, he tells himself it is because of who crafted it and not who wielded it. The times she cries and turns from his touch, he leaves claiming that she would allow no man to comfort her.

But it is so difficult to pretend when, lost in a world of dreams, she murmurs a name.

It is not Will.

_Authoress' note: Hope to update soon with another drabble. In the mean time, review! Please? _


	2. Comparisons

_Authoress' note: thank you for the reviews! I've done my best to correct the errors that were picked up on (thanks to OSuzanne for explaining how edit it) and that people enjoyed it. _

_Disclaimer: POTC is not mine_

Elizabeth's POV. AU obviously as in this the parapet scene at the end never happened.

**Comparisons**

At her debut, Elizabeth Swann had worn an elegant dress of the most beautiful green that had been much remarked upon by all present. They were unaware that this particular dress had been the result of countless hours of pleading on her part as her father had been incapable of comprehending the necessity of this particular shade. Instead he had suggested a variety of pinks, blues and whites. He had even picked out a truly horrible mint green believing that this might finally quell her insistence on finding a green dress. When he had asked her - after she had spun delightedly round their ballroom in the arms of a naval officer - why that particular shade of green had been so necessary she merely replied that it was her favourite colour.

Standing on the deck of the _Interceptor,_ she gazes out at the glorious green Caribbean Sea and all her fears fade away. Just for this moment, the danger that they are in means nothing. She adores the sea, she voices aloud, and it is especially beautiful when it is this particular colour. But it is at its most magnificent when the sun has just set and it has darkened to a deep emerald, she adds. Will asks her why she believes this and she says that she doesn't know.

When she had been marooned on that deserted island with Captain Jack Sparrow they had spent their time sitting in the sand, swigging back rum and trading stories. After a particularly exciting story in which Jack had stolen a consignment of rubies from a Spanish ship, he informed her - with many flourishes and dropping his voice dramatically - that this was particularly special to him as rubies were his favourite piece of treasure to obtain. He throws in morosely that such a task is far more difficult now due to her Commodore. Elizabeth replied without thought that her favourite gemstone was jade, or perhaps emerald. Jack doesn't ask why, instead he wears a knowing expression.

Gazing up into her husband's beautiful jade eyes, Elizabeth recalls those questions and smiles to herself. The answer was always the same: because they reminded her of his eyes. They reminded her of sparkling jade and the way it darkens with desire to burning emerald_.__  
_When James quizzes her on why it is she adores the colour green, she tells him the truth.  
His sea green eyes sparkle and they all pale in comparison.

_Note: Please review! I'll try and update soon. _


	3. Sight

_Note: It's taken me a while to get round to this as I've had writer's block on another drabble I'd had planned for this. I gave up on it eventually but maybe I'll finish it off at another point. Thank you for the reviews, they're a real confidence boost. Thank you to cachstardust as well, that review made me determined to update and so come out with this particular piece. So here's the third drabble._

_Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned POTC, Disney does._

Ragetti POV. DMC. Fairly obviously AU. Also, it isn't the argument that they have in the movie, that's just one of many.

**Sight**

They stand side by side at the railing, looking away from one another with determined frowns. Arrogance and disinterest radiates from his posture as he takes a lazy swig from the bottle, grimacing at the taste. Beside him, her nonchalant manner is betrayed by her teeth momentarily worrying her lip as her eyes flicker back to her companion.

For days they've been continuing with this charade, confident in their own knowledge and it's truthfulness and both woefully misled by their pride.

He makes a remark as to her intentions towards their captain, unaware that it isn't the captain that's causing her this uncertainty. She snaps back her lack of knowledge at such an interest, holding her true interest close to her heart. Barbed insults are traded back and forth as they continue with the verbal spar that they engage in at every opportunity.

It is ignored by the crew and even Jack has stopped allowing it to turn his attention. They see a betrayed Commodore and the pirate that escaped his captivity, the marital sort.  
But despite his one eye, he sees more.

The relationship between the soldier and the young woman is far more complex that even they will allow themselves to consider, because in doing that they might cross a line that they can't just hop back over.

That's why she'll go to him at night as he writhes in the depth of a nightmare and will wake him with soothing words and worried eyes. It's why, unable to return to the horrors that lurk in his dreams, he'll watch over her as she sleeps soundly against his side. That's the reason that they don't speak of it when daylight breaks.

Elizabeth whirls on him now, blasting him with an accusation that strikes it's mark. Pain slashes across mud streaked features and lingers in emerald eyes.

Jack's grin glints across the deck as he thinks he spots his opportunity.

Norrington shakes his head in slow disbelief that she would ever believe such a thing of him and turns his back on her, jaw tightening. Doubt darts across her face and she reaches for him, fingers closing tightly around his wrist, tugging him back to her.

Jack pauses mid-stride, troubled by a frown.

Her words are too low to be heard, her voice quick and trembling. He is trying to pull away but her grip is tightening as she steps closer.

A hush falls aboard the ship, the uneasiness almost visible. This is not part of the usual routine. When one of them finally steps over the line and the other storms off, they are never stopped. Elizabeth is never so hopeful beneath her distress, Norrington never allows his bitter fury to fade.

But now they are staring at one another, searching for something that no one else can see.

"You love me?" Her whisper hangs in the air, her hands curling around his collar to stop him from running to fight another day.

"Yes," his voice is soft and broken as finally he surrenders.

She reaches up and kisses him.

Silence is broken by the bottle in his grip tumbling to the floor, dazed and forgotten. No one watches it's fall, all focused on the kiss. But he notices it, there is very little that escapes his sharp eye.

When she leans back, it is clear to him that her own delight at such an answer puzzles her. As for Norrington, a spark flares to life in his eyes. The steely determination that he faced once before on the end of a blade is evident once again, but this time turned to a different task.

His hands are possessive on her waist as he captures her mouth and her eager reaction startles him as much as it does them.

The couple are lost in one another. They barely even part for Elizabeth to murmur a breathy, "I think I love you too."

For all they are aware, the world around them could cease to exist. They don't notice Gibbs putting the ship off course when he lets go of the wheel in surprise. Neither of them see Marty stumble over a loose rope as he continues to stare. Even Jack's horror, mixed with a dash of pain and regret is beyond their vision.  
Ragetti turns back to the line he had been fixing, beginning to whistle.

Fear of the truth of their relationship may stop them from realising it before now, but their past entwines them more tightly than their captain could ever hope to contend with, not even Turner could.

It just took for them to see that.

_Note: Ragetti always struck me of the most observant of the Pearl's crew, despite having one eye. Review? Please?_


	4. Superstition

_Note: This is the drabble that I had major writer's block on so I hope you like it now that it's finally finished. My quickest update yet I think :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own. Disney does._

James POV.

**Superstition**

The chime of the watch bell sings from the glorious ship of the line, floating across the glimmering blue sea and waking him from his sleep. It is his habit to wake for each and every watch, bell or no bell, and so he lays there content with it's familiarity.

Sunlight stretches lazily across the cabin, warming his skin with it's soft caress. He basks in the Caribbean heat and the feel of her skin. A slow smile touches his lips as he gazes down at her blonde hair spilling across his bare chest and the luxurious throw.

She whimpers, almost in response, and curls closer to him. He presses a soft kiss on her forehead, marvelling at the fact that she is really his. At the way that she sighs happily at his touch and at the memories that whisper through his mind.

Such a contrast to the icy steel and chilling screams that haunt the darkness of night. Never again will the moon be beautiful to him. Instead it will remind him of fallen comrades and the sheer terror of knowing that she was in danger and there was nothing her could do.

An emotion that had been firmly crushed by his sense of duty and his determination to save the lives of those aboard the _Dauntless_. Only when she had stumbled on to the blood-stained deck, clutching Turner's arm, had he finally allowed his emotions to overwhelm him.

She had tumbled into his arms, murmuring her gratitude to the lord that he was alive and well, and it had all been too much. He had embraced her desperately, choking out an admission of his terror as he buried his face in her neck.

Their terror had quickly been forgotten when she had slipped into his cabin and closed the door softly behind her. Confessions had been whispered in the dark of the moonless night and fear had turned swiftly to delight, then passion.

A half smile catches his lips as the sunlight glints on the engagement ring he had slipped on to her finger last night, when he had given a proper proposal and declaration of love. The sight of it gives him a sense of happiness and contentment, as well as appealing to his more possessive side.

Perhaps it will stop those of his crew that had been eying her with interest. It would be a shame if it didn't and he injured one of them. He was quick to notice when other men were drawn in by her beauty and fire and it always caused fury to burn inside his chest.

A reaction that can be caused by the words of some of his other men, most notably the determined Lieutenant Gillette whose slyness is only outstripped by his loyalty to his captain. His dislike for Elizabeth and vice versa is practically legendary but Gillette has gained the upper hand in their battles recently through his innate ability to manipulate those around him.

James couldn't help but be frustrated and amused by the underhand tactics his friend had employed. There were few aboard the ship that didn't believe the old superstition that having a woman on the ship was bad luck, but James and Gillette could be included in that minority. Despite that, Gillette had remarked above deck that Elizabeth Swann seemed particularly hated by the sea goddess. James had had little evidence to refute the claim (all of the men remembered the _Interceptor _and the previous incident where the _Relentless_ had seen it's end a week after it's meeting with Elizabeth) and so the belief had grown out of control.

Gillette had stood smugly with his arms folded as they had both listened to claims from the crew that Elizabeth caused every ship she sailed aboard to sink and treated her with barely withheld anger. James had been furious and Gillette had been irritatingly cheerful.

He begins to smirks as he remembers Gillette's mock horror at sailing alongside a woman and an idea occurs to them. The Irishman was always trying to convince him to set sail on a Friday or put a rabbit on board to cure the men of their "ridiculous and childish fears". He'll have to bring Elizabeth to sea with him frequently to cure Lieutenant Gillette of his entirely irrational fear of having this particular woman on board.

Such a superstition is entirely preposterous. Right now James feels like the luckiest man in the world and it's all because he has Elizabeth here with him.

________

_Note: Review? Please. Encouragement and constructive criticism are always wonderful._


	5. Insanity

_Note: Had some difficulty writing this drabble as I've never written Jack's POV before, in fact i tend to avoid him speaking about anything when I'm writing. Johnny Depp's performance is difficult to put into words. If you read it then please review. Any criticism is always good and encouragement to write would be wonderful.  
Enjoyed writing this one though. :-)_

Jack POV. A deserted island somewhere in the Caribbean.

**Insanity**

The girl practically gushes, it's utterly disgusting. He doesn't want to hear those glinting devil's eyes described as beautiful again. How she can have seen him uncertain enough to think it endearing is beyond him, after all they all know that he is relentless and unemotionally decisive. If he has to listen to another word like delicious used to describe a voice more like icy steel, he may have to admit that she is insane. It would be quick and easy to put her out of her suffering by using the pistol. It would be kind even. The right thing to do.

It is a shame really, she is a beautiful young woman. One that he might have been interested if she didn't hold such an obsession with a stuffy, overbearing and bloody terrifying Commodore.

The poor thing doesn't even know it either. She prattles on about her love for young William, all the while her heart is really pulling her towards a different sailor. He wonders if he should try and tell her that, reminding himself that he's the one with the pistol if he has to defend himself. It's doubtful that his having the pistol would be enough to stop her though. So he stays silent with his finger of the trigger as he listens and debates putting her out of her misery.

She listens eagerly to his stories of adventure, interjecting with the tales she had heard from Norrington - of course him, who else could she possibly talk about? He confirms some of the stories and mentions one or two of the nicer ones that he knows about the man, all the while praising himself on his self control for not shooting her.

Large amber eyes gaze up at him in awe as he draws another tale to a close. The girl is wasted on a man like that, he laments. Norrington doesn't deserve a fiery spirit like this one and they will be awful together.

When he wakes the next morning to the smell of burning and discovers what she has done, he reconsiders this drunken judgement in his sober state. They're more similar than they could ever realise, those two. Equally proud and arrogant, they share a love of sailing and the need for adrenaline and adventure. He can see her love for the Commodore and he suspects the git feels the same for her from the way he was acting on the docks. He sniffs the air again, realises what she has done to his rum and decides that they also share a delight in torturing him. Yes, they'll be fine together.

As for Norrington deserving her? Good luck to him. He's welcome to the rum burning she-devil.

He argues the loss of his rum, throwing in a good point about the food and the shade as well in a calm sensible manner, jumping back nervously when she spins around to face him, amber eyes flashing.

She begins a remark on white sails on the horizon and he knows who she is really talking about. Combined with the loss of his rum, it is too much.

"One comment on his eyes and, as big a shame as it would be, I really will shoot you."

Her mouth falls open and she just stands there blinking at him.

"Or I might shoot myself to get those things you've said out of my head. S'pose the rum is gone as well, not much to stay here for. I apologise for leaving you alone, but feel free to eat me if you get too hungry."

She claims not to know what he's talking about and he decides that he can hold off on the shooting thing for a little longer. Maybe it was just the rum talking about green eyes last night or maybe the heat is getting to her. There's hope yet, he'll keep his one shot. He'll just find a nice spot far away from her.

A decision that he regrets when white sails appear on the horizon and she mentions a certain Naval officer at great length. He should have just shot her, there are no excuses for that level of craziness.

There are a lot of people that claim that he's insane, but those people have clearly never met Elizabeth Swann.

Now that is insanity.

_

* * *

_

Note: I'm assuming that if James has heard of Jack, then Jack has probably heard of Commodore Norrington. The loss of the rum there on top of some gushing about a man who tries to hang his kind almost pushed him over the edge there. Poor Jack.


End file.
